


and we'll be carrying each other

by bisexualklausmikaelson



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25676668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualklausmikaelson/pseuds/bisexualklausmikaelson
Summary: Delores sits across from him - in a plain white dress with ruffles Vanya had probably picked out. The pink shoes though - must’ve been Allison’s choice.But nonetheless, Five seems happy - as happy as a time-traveling child assassin can be, anyway.A Hargreeves brothers ensemble fic -
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	and we'll be carrying each other

**Author's Note:**

> au-ish, takes place in the future perhaps? Or all the Hargreeves brothers are alive and happy and their only problem right now is Five’s horrible sense of style.

-

Five wants to dress nicely for Delores but has no sense of fashion what-so-ever. Now, enters the most fabulous of the Hargreeves siblings, Klaus, to the rescue. 

“Should I really be encouraging my little brother to dress-up to date a freakin’ mannequin?” He huffs as Diego rolls his eyes in disappointment. “I mean, she’s not even a real woman,” Klaus whispers, with both brows raised.

Luther sighs, shaking his head. “You know Klaus, I honestly thought you’d be the last person to judge Five, given your lifestyle and all,” he shrugs.

“My lifestyle? What’s that supposed to mean?” Klaus exclaims.

“I think he’s being homophobic,” Diego interjects

“No! I was talking about the drugs and alcohol,” Luther defends.

Diego and Klaus break into laughter while Ben is quietly shaking his head and somehow, it’s just like old times.

-

Five doesn’t like feathers.

He doesn’t like skirts or dresses.

He doesn’t like sequins.

Klaus is all out of ideas. He’s gone through his most fabulous gowns, his richest of button-ups, and his most luxurious robes.

Still, Five looks like he was practically drowning in his brother’s clothes.

“Can’t you put him in something more...” Ben mumbles, grabbing a hold of the material and frowning. “Normal?” He asks, as Five sighs.

“Normal?” Klaus blurts out. “Please, everyone knows I don’t do normal,” he announces, sinking back into his couch with a serious look.

Luther shuffles through all the crazy outfits - Klaus’ extravagant hats, endless line of silk scarves and gorgeous glittery ties. He’s never even seen his brother wear half this stuff, he swears.

But, under everything, he sees a pile of Klaus’ old clothes from when he was a kid.

Including the simple navy blue suit with pink inserts Allison had snuck in for him.

“How about this?” Luther suggests.

Diego notices Five’s eyes suddenly light up. “What do you think, Five?” He asks.

Five looks curious, observing the fabric closely. “That, should be fine,” he concludes, looking satisfied with this choice.

-

Delores sits across from him - in a plain white dress with ruffles Vanya had probably picked out. The pink shoes though - must’ve been Allison’s choice.

But nonetheless, Five seems happy - as happy as a time-traveling child assassin can be, anyway.

“This is the strangest thing I have ever seen,” Klaus whispers, as he watches them from afar, champagne glass in hand. “And that’s saying a lot, considering all the drugs I’ve done,” he laughs.

His brothers are close to him, drinks being passed around and looks being shared.

“Klaus,” Ben sings, sounding like he’s about to scold his brother. “Thanks for helping him today,” he says instead, making Klaus smile.

“Yeah,” Diego hums, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. “We couldn’t have done this without you,” He smirks, looking Klaus straight in the eye.

Luther offers him an affirming nod, feeling proud as well.

“My pleasure,” Klaus shrugs. “I suppose,” he mumbles, realizing how nice it was to be appreciated

-


End file.
